Good and Bad
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Crazy foursome when the ring of nine dragons go wrong!


Good and Bad

"Ring of Nine Dragons!"

That's how it all started. Jack had successfully stolen the Xiaolin losers' Shen Gong Wu but then they come back and try to take it back. A Xiaolin showdown was called once Jack and Omi had touched the Tongue of Saipin. Omi had wagered the Orb of Tsunami against Jack's Ring of Nine Dragons. The game was the one to reach the finish line of the race will win. Jack's whole lab was changed into like a video game. Omi and Jack were give flying cars.

So far Omi was at the lead but Jack decided to use the Ring of Nine Dragons. Jack ended up releasing his good side. "Oh what joy to see you again Jack! Even if I was in your body this whole time!" Good Jack embraced Bad Jack to the point of suffocating.

"Hey! Hey! What did I say about the touching? But enough about that! Make yourself useful!" Bad Jack pushed Good Jack off his car to land screaming on top of Omi's head like a cat. Omi lost control and crashed. Jack won all the Shen Gong Wu in the end. The Xiaolin warriors left in defeat.

"Oh Jack! How I miss you so!" Good Jack hugged Bad Jack again.

"Hey enough of the touching! Ring of Nine Dragons!...Ring of Nine Dragons! Ring of Nine Dragons! Why isn't working?" Bad Jack looked at Good Jack that was obviously still there.

"I don't know. Maybe it's tired!" Good Jack suggested with glee.

"That's stupid! Shen Gong Wu don't get tired!..Do they?" Bad Jack looked over at Good Jack.

"I don't know! How about we wait until tomorrow?" Good Jack pointed his finger up making a point.

"Fine then! But you're sleeping on the couch!" Bad Jack instructed as he was going up the stairs for a shower before going to sleep.

"Oh, is little virgin Jack afraid to sleep next to me?" Good Jack pinched Bad Jack's cheek hard.

"What are you saying? You're a virgin too!" Bad Jack rubbed his pained cheek.

"Oh Jackie! Are you forgetting what happened when Omi tried to change to past as well as the future?" Good Jack wagged his finger.

"What? What happened?" Bad Jack couldn't believe this. When Omi changed it and then changed it back, everything became fuzzy to Jack.

Good Jack slyly got on Bad Jack's shoulders from behind and whispered in his ear. "Good Chase and I did it!" Good Jack jumped back and twirled. Bad Jack felt himself go red.

"I don't believe you! I'll be in the shower!" Bad Jack announced taking a towel from a Jackbot with a firing blush.

After the shower, Jack was still blushing. He shook his becoming tired of trying to remember what happened. He took off his towel to only be ambushed from behind. He was pushed down on his bed and then turned over. Bad Jack saw who it was. "Jack!"

Good Jack giggled as he straddled Bad Jack down and constricted his wrists to the bed. "You've been a very bad boy, Jackie." Good Jack snickered evilly scaring Bad Jack. "Aren't you curious of how we did it?" Good Jack whispered in Bad Jack's ear.

"I am not! Get off me!" Bad Jack struggled to get off but that only elicit a moan from Good Jack when Bad Jack grinded their groins together.

"I know you want too Jackie. Just lie there because that's exactly how Good Chase wanted me to be." Good Jack grinned at the blushing red-head.

"How the hell did you get Good Chase to do it with you?" Bad Jack really wanted to know despite his situation.

"Well, I've been a very good boy and Good Chase was impressed. He wanted to give me a reward. First was a kiss." Good Jack traced his fingers lightly against Bad Jack's lips. "Then he did this." Good Jack leaned down and nipped, licked, suck and nibbled under Jack's chin down his neck to his chest. Making his fingers carressed up Jack's abdomen to his nipples pinching and twisting teasingly. Jack was squirming, moaning, groaning and "AH!"

Good Jack had just taken one of Bad Jack's nipples in his mouth swirling his tongue and then blowing it to be hard. He did the same exact thing to the other. "Of course we had no lube so open up!" Good Jack pressed three his fingers against Bad Jack's lips. Bad Jack took those digits and licked them with as much saliva he had because he knew it was going to hurt. Good Jack took his fingers away and before he pushed one in, he stared into Bad Jack's dazed eyes.

Good Jack put one in making Bad Jack gasp. It was so foreign. "Nng..ah..ah..Ah!" Jack felt a shot of pleasure erupted in his body making his cock twitch. Good Jack smirked and pressed the bundle of nerves again making Jack moan and clench onto the bed sheet. Good Jack added another scissoring Jack and then the third finger making sure the hole was loose enough.

"Are you ready Jackie?" Good Jack asked as he took away his fingers to Bad Jack's dislike.

"It's not going to be you is it?" Bad Jack asked feeling a sense of weirdness if it was Good Jack.

"Oh no. I'm too small to compete with Chase's cock. This should do it!" Good Jack made a wierd huge thing appear. It looked like he was holding a popsicle with a very big round icicle on top. The stick of it had a line connected to a small controller.

"That won't fit me!" Bad Jack panicked and tried to get free but he was restricted down again.

"Don't worry! I have one for me too! Just see!" And Bad Jack did see. Bad Jack was supporting his upper body to look at Good Jack on his knees slowly impaling himself down at the huge thing. To Bad Jack's amazement the whole icicle was in.

"You're...turn." Good Jack took the thing and Bad Jack spreaded his legs feeling tense. "Don't be tense. It'll only hurt more." Good Jack adviced as he put the blunt head of the thing to his hole. Bad Jack took a deep breathe and tried to relax. Good Jack pushed the head in and Bad Jack bit his lip from screaming. It hurt! He tried to relax but it was hard. Jack closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it was Chase entering him. That helped soothe the pain into pleasure. Miraculously everything was in.

Good Jack grabbed the controllers connected to their popsicles. "I think we should start it at low." Good Jack set their popsicles in a low vibrate making both Jack's moan deliciously. Bad Jack got up on his knees like Good Jack and wrapped his arms around his neck to rub their hard cocks together. Good Jack took his hands and wrap them around their cocks stroking the both of them.

Unknown to both the controller to their popsicles were taken and set on maximum. Both Jacks screamed of the sudden change of pleasure and both came uncontrollable on their bodies. They felt the stick of their popsicles gripped and whoever it was, was fucking them with it in incredible hard speed. Both Jacks were screaming of the pleasure that they were sure if they had neighbors, they would hear them.

Suddenly the popsicles were removed and replaced with something else. "Ah! Ch-Chase!" Good Jack screeched at the sudden bigger impact. Good Jack looked over Bad Jack's shoulder and the two did the same to see their lover's opposite.

"Chase? This is bigger and thicker than what you put in me!" Bad Jack tried to catch his breathing. His body squirmed trying to get used to it.

"I never knew you were this lewd Spicer." Bad Chase told Bad Jack having his breath tick his ear.

"And I never thought you would do this Jack." Good Chase rocked against Good Jack making him gasp.

"I..I.." Both Jack's tried to say something but they had very large cocks in them making it hard.

"Enough talk." Bad Chase growled unable to stay still. He moved at a quick pace and Good Chase was the same. Good Jack grabbed both their cocks again to stroke trying to match the pace of the Chases. Bad Jack was holding onto Good Jack with all his strength. He couldn't tell was making the embarrassing moans. To make it stop, Bad Jack grabbed Good Jack and kissed him while he rubbed their cocks together and the Chases were fucking them without mercy.

It wasn't long until the Jacks came at the same time. It took a few more thrusts before the Chases came into their mates too. All four fell to the bed on their sides.

"That..was...amazing!" Bad Jack exclaimed breathlessly.

"I..know." Good Jack agreed.

Good Chase pulled Good Jack into a hug to snuggle. Bad Chase grunted in disgust and called the Ring of Nine Dragons for the good couple to return.

"Well, Spicer, I am going." Chase stood up from the bed.

"Um...Chase." Jack called to him.

"Yes Spicer?" Chase growled.

"I'm horny again." Jack pointed to his raised cock.

"That fast?" Chase looked down at the blushing genius-idiot.

"Well, since you put back Good Jack, I think that means I'm twice as horny." Jack chuckled nervously.

Chase chuckled down at the little genius-idiot and came back to bed. "Well, it looks like I have to take care of that. But..." Chase turn Jack on his fours and held his wrists down. "This time you have to come for me without touching yourself."

Jack squeaked as he felt a tremble of pleasure.

The End

A/N: I had the urge again! Urges just bring this kind of thing out of me. First the shower-sex between Noah and Rex from Generator Rex and now the foursome between Good and Bad Jack and Chase! I wonder who will be my next victim!


End file.
